Various work vehicle and machine applications include components that are assembled with predefined settings such as an axial interference/preload, an axial clearance/endplay, a radial clearance, a clamp load, a slip fit, etc. Example applications include power take-off assemblies, wheel assemblies, speed reducers or multipliers, torque hub units, motors, transmissions, axle assemblies, pumps, compressors, and other applications with rotating, cycling, or translating parts. Achieving the desired predefined setting may involve repeated assembly and disassembly to make positional adjustments. When the components are retained by an interference fit or through deformation, disassembly may be difficult, parts may be damaged, and interface areas may be degraded through repeated assembly. Accordingly, improvements that facilitate assembly would be beneficial.